


Nerds Just Wanna Have Fun

by sleepingalone



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fingering, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom Louis, Riding, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-20 22:52:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/892840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepingalone/pseuds/sleepingalone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry feels stupid dressed as "Marcel" but Louis seems to think the exact opposite and wants to have his way with him in the dressing room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nerds Just Wanna Have Fun

“God, I look so stupid,” Harry moaned, looking into the dressing room mirror at his gelled up hair and glasses for the whole “Marcel” look. 

“Well, come on out and let us have a look,” Louis said, before simply opening the door and coming inside himself. He paused at the sight before him, his eyes wide. “Wow,” he said quietly, his lips forming a perfect little circle. 

Harry looked at Louis worriedly, not sure if it was a good “wow” or bad “wow”. He tugged a little at the uncomfortable sweater vest and let his bottom lip fall between his teeth in nervousness. He heard Niall’s cackling laugh from behind Louis. 

“You look so nerdy, you’re just, oh my God,” Niall made out before dissolving into laughter. 

Harry could feel his cheeks reddening as he stammered out a little “shut up” and looked down, starting to run a hand through his hair before realizing that he couldn’t very well ruin it before they even shot the music video. 

“You look so fucking _hot_ ,” Louis said suddenly, and Harry glanced up to see Louis’ eyes lighting up hungrily. He knew that look all too well. He glanced over at the mirror again to try and figure out how Louis could find any of this “hot”. His stupid hair, stupid glasses, stupid clothes, everything about him looked so stupid right now. But apparently it didn’t look stupid to his boyfriend with the way he was eyeing him now and stepping closer, almost predatorily. As if a last second thought, Louis turned and closed the door on a still laughing Niall, locking it behind him before stepping right up to Harry. 

“Really?” Harry asked doubtfully, feeling his insides twist a little like they always did when Louis was this close, their breaths mixing. His jeans were quickly getting tighter, even though he wasn’t wearing skinny jeans for once. 

“Yes, really, why would I lie,” Louis said curtly, his eyes roaming Harry’s face and moving down his body. “You really should dress like this more often, babe.” 

Before Harry could reply, hungry lips were on his, moving roughly and shoving Harry up against the table. Harry hastily moved a few of the things out of the way so that he could sit up on the table and Louis climbed up, straddling him and knocking a few various items off, his bottle of hair gel shattering in the process. 

“Louis, my hair gel, it’s -”

“Fuck your hair gel,” Louis growled, his lips moving to attach to Harry’s neck instead, and Harry let out a low moan, his eyes squeezing shut. The feeling of Louis’ hot lips sucking against the spot on his neck sent shivers down his body, and then when his teeth scraped along the now sensitive skin as well, Harry felt like he had never been more aroused in his life. The younger lad rocked his hips up against Louis’, feeling the unmistakable hardness, and Louis let out a broken sound, biting down roughly on Harry’s neck, making Harry bite his tongue to hold back his own embarrassing noise at sensation. 

“Louis, just, ungh,” Harry stammered as Louis reached down and roughly palmed Harry through his pants. Louis quickly undid Harry’s pants and Harry started to pull off his own sweater and dress shirt as well, but Louis reached a hand to stop him. 

“Don’t, you look hot like this,” Louis said lowly, his voice rough. “Keep the glasses too,” he said as an afterthought, and Harry let out a defeated sigh. 

“I’m gonna get burned up with the sweater and -”

“I don’t care,” Louis said shortly, his eyes and voice driven with lust, pulling off his own pants and shirt, leaving him in only his boxers on top of a half-dressed Harry. “I’m gonna ride you,” he said, more of a command, pulling off his and Harry’s boxers, freeing their hard-ons. Harry nodded, already imagining the feeling of Louis’ tightness, of the noises he would make. Louis seemed to be considering something as he stared at Harry for a moment before giving him a light kiss this time, no teeth or tongue, just lips to lips. He pulled away after a bit to smile lightly at Harry. “You really do look extremely sexy in that outfit,” Louis said quietly, before reaching over to turn on the fan beside them on the table to cool down the room a bit, which hadn’t been knocked off. Or not yet, at least. 

“Thanks,” Harry said, grinning at Louis. “And you look extremely sexy no matter what.” He reached over to give a light squeeze to Louis’ plump arse and Louis let out a high-pitched whine. 

“Get in me already,” Louis said, sounding dominant again, and Harry felt his stomach do a flip at how rough his voice was all of a sudden. 

“Gotta stretch you out first,” Harry said with a low chuckle and raised three fingers to his own mouth, getting them moist and ready. He noticed the way Louis was staring at him, eyes wide and dark, breathing heavy, looking as if in a trance of some sort. He reached from behind Louis to spread his cheeks and tease his opening, circling his fingers around the puckered hole, and he felt Louis tense up on top of him. He let one finger ease it’s way past the tight ring of muscle and into the tight warmth, Louis making a sound somewhere between a gasp and whine above him, and he let his eyes fall on Louis’ face, mouth parted, a small noise escaping each time Harry curled his finger. He slowly inserted another finger and scissored the two, Louis keeping his eyes squeezed shut and rutting down against the digits inside him. His eyes suddenly opened, dark and full of lust, and he looked like the definition of sex, all messy hair and golden skin and high cheekbones. Harry was sure that being a gay porn star was a possibility for his near future. 

Louis’ panting mouth moved to Harry’s ear, nibbling on the lobe, and Harry inserted a third finger, causing Louis to let out a low whimper. His curled and scissored his fingers, trying to get him fully stretched for his length. Louis squirmed and writhed against him, letting out a loud gasp when Harry found his prostate. Harry loved it when things were like this, when Louis let him be in control, let him drive Louis crazy and force these sinful noises from his perfect little mouth. He rubbed against it lightly with all three fingers and Louis seemed to go insane at the overwhelming sensation, vigorously moving himself around in tight circles, trying to get Harry’s fingers deeper. 

“Harry,” Louis breathed out, almost frantically, and Harry pulled out his fingers in one swift motion, making Louis let out a high-pitched whimper at the loss. He lifted Louis up by the thighs, positioning his dick in place of his fingers, and gently pushed the head in, him and Louis letting out simultaneous moans. 

Louis slowly lowered himself onto Harry’s length, letting out a breathy little gasp into Harry’s neck once he was completely filled up as Harry gripped tightly around his waist. Harry felt his glasses starting to slide down his nose and moved to take them off but Louis seemed to notice and slapped Harry’s hand away, pulling back to look him squarely in the eye. 

“Didn’t I say to keep them?” Louis asked in what was obviously meant to be a stern voice, but it seemed impossible with Harry’s cock up his arsehole, the statement coming out more breathy and desperate. In response, Harry nodded at the same time that he thrusted his hips upwards at an angle he knew all too well, hitting the spot straight on that had Louis let out a cry that was most likely heard throughout the entire studio. “Fuck, Harry,” Louis gasped, his head falling into the crook of Harry’s neck as he placed his hands on Harry’s shoulders for leverage. 

Louis slowly lifted himself back up before lowering himself quickly, Harry thrusting his hips up again at the same time to meet the older lad’s. Louis let out another cry, obviously not caring about keeping quiet, while Harry tried to hold back his own cry at the feeling and at the sounds Louis was making. Louis was always so loud, that was probably the best part about fucking him. The filthy noises he made were so much that Harry was sure he could come free-hand just from listening to Louis get off. 

The two continued moving at a steady pace, Louis lowering himself as Harry thrusted into him, Louis’ grip on his shoulders tightening and shaking. Harry reveled in the tight warmth that was Louis, rubbing against his cock in all the right ways. Harry reached a hand down to stroke Louis’ throbbing length and Louis shuddered, his grip tightening further. 

“Harry, I’m cumming,” he said, before he was releasing all over Harry’s hand, who tried to direct it away from the top part of the outfit which he still hadn’t discarded, the white spreading all over Louis’ tanned chest instead. Louis stopped moving and Harry thrusted up into him, trying to find his own release which was so close. Louis pulled himself out in one swift motion and Harry whined, reaching for his own dick. “No,” Louis said, slapping Harry’s hand away again. “I’m gonna finish you off.”

With that, Louis was on his knees, his tongue poking out between pink, puffy lips, and Harry waited for it to make contact with his aching hardness, but let out a gasp of surprise when Louis spread his cheeks instead and met his puckered hole with his tongue. Harry lay back to give Louis better access, his bum sliding off the table, and Louis gave small kitten licks to the surrounding area, making Harry scrabble for purchase on the table. He finally gripped the edge, letting out a small whimper as Louis forced his tongue inside. He felt the slick warmth moving around inside his tight walls, making him bite his tongue to hold back the very unmanly noises threatening to escape. Louis’ tongue moved further until it was accompanied by one of his slickened fingers, and Harry felt himself reaching his peak. 

“Gonna cum,” he warned, and Louis nodded his assent, reaching a hand to stroke down Harry’s shaft once, twice, and with a final flick of his tongue and curl of his finger, Harry was crying out and cumming all over Louis’ hand, who sat up, directing it towards his chest where it mixed with his own release. Harry let out a content little sigh as Louis reached for a towel that was conveniently still on the table. He wiped his chest and hands, reaching for Harry to wipe him down as well before standing him up and pulling up his boxers and pants for him. 

“You look so hot dressed like this, with your cute little glasses and hair and everything,” Louis said with a small, teasing smile, patting a stray piece of hair back into place. “Wanna just take you home with this thing on.”

“We haven’t even recorded my part yet, Lou,” Harry said with a small chuckle, turning to make sure he looked alright for the recording. His cheeks were flushed, more than one piece of his hair untucked, and his glasses were skewed. He straightened his glasses and tried to fix his hair into the obnoxious part that it was in before, hoping that his cheeks would return to their normal color soon. Before he could complain to Louis that he would be the death of him, there was a knock on the door. 

“You two just about finished? We need to film the next part for the video,” the voice of one of their managers called. Harry felt his cheeks redden further as he realized that the entire studio probably did hear the two of them while Louis’ grin simply widened. 

“Well, at least everyone knows you’re mine,” Louis said with an exaggerated little wink and Harry couldn’t find it within himself to be upset or embarrassed because Louis really was the most perfect little thing that had ever happened to him. Especially if he thought Harry still looked attractive like this. 

Before he could go to open the door, or give Louis another kiss, Louis grabbed the glasses off of Harry’s face and ran from the room, laughing like an idiot. Harry rolled his eyes at his tactics before chasing after him, but noticed when Louis stopped right outside the door, bumping into him from behind. 

“Have you been here the entire time?” Louis asked, and Harry looked to see Niall standing near the doorway, face red as a beet as he quickly pulled out his phone to have somewhere else to direct his attention to. 

“No, just, uh, just got here,” he said uneasily. 

“You should really just watch our sex tapes, they’re a lot more entertaining,” Harry piped up.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first smutty one shot, feedback would be appreciated! :)
> 
> http://sleeepingalone.tumblr.com/


End file.
